Your name, my soul, our destiny
by shikidark193
Summary: Las soulmates han existido desde siempre y cada persona se ha dado a la díficil tarea de identificarlas por su cuenta para lograr un "y vivieron felices para siempre". En un mundo donde todos tienen el nombre de su alma gemela escrito en su cuerpo todo debería ser más sencillo ¿no? Así es para todos excepto para dos ninjas de Konoha. Intercambio de charamen/ menchara is love


_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y sólo la historia es de mi autoría. Parte del intercambio de la página "charamen/menchara is love". Yaoi chico x chico. Shonen ai. Menma y Charasuke.**_

ONE SHOT: Tu nombre, mi alma, nuestro destino

La oscuridad y la quietud reinaban en la ostentosa, pero sobre todo solitaria, mansión del Hokage. El susodicho era un hombre de avanzada edad con cabellos blanqueados por las nieves del tiempo. A tan altas horas de la noche se descansan descansando en su cama. Tal y como lo supusieron las sombras que lentamente tuvieron un rodear su cama. Cada ninja estaba armado y listo para ejecutar a aquel traidor que osó robar ese título. El brillo de la katana de uno de ellos se vislumbró por un momento cuando la luz de la luna tocó su superficie. Sin emitir sonido alguno se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo del anciano. Mas, en lugar de sangre de sangre fueron sorprendidos por una voluta de humo.

―¡Es un jutsu de reemplazo! ―Advirtió uno entre sorprendido y asustado a sus compañeros.

―Demasiado tarde ―susurró aquel anciano cortando la garganta de un invasor.

El ninja cayó al suelo con el interior de su garganta expuesta regando el suelo con su sangre. En cuestión de segundos se dejó a la vista el kunai cubierto de carmín y con una sonrisa maliciosa el Hokage dio un paso adelante. A pesar de su avanzada edad seguía siendo un ninja de lo más poderoso. Para la mala suerte de los atacantes, solo había existido una persona en toda la historia shinobi capaz de enfrentar frente a un personaje similar. El ataque sorpresa era su primera opción, pero viéndose acorralados solo les quedaba una cosa por hacer. El líder de aquel escuadrón de ataque arrojó una bomba de humo contra el suelo. Aprovechando la confusión se dispusieron a atacar, confiando la victoria a su superioridad numérica. Ingenuamente creyeron haberlo herido de gravedad al combinar sus esfuerzos.

―¿En verdad creyeron poder atravesar mi Susanno con esos insignificantes juguetes? ―Preguntó mientras de un solo movimiento acababa con algunos de ellos.

―¡Retrocedan! ―Ordenó el líder a los demás. Su voz se preocupa desesperada y temerosa. Quiso huir y poner una salva a los pocos hombres que aún permanecían con vida.

―Basuras ―insultó con prepotencia el Hokage mientras se preparaba para el siguiente ataque―. Amaterasu ―dijo liberando dichas llamas negras de sus ojos.

Los gritos de aquellos ninjas resuenan por la aldea despertando a los habitantes más cercanos. Otra noche de ninjas valientes queriendo liberarlos del Hokage terminando en tragedia. Habían perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces se podría acabar con aquel Uchiha. Lo único logrado hasta el momento era tener una amplia y basta hilera de tumbas improvisadas a las afueras de Konoha. Debido a que esos ninjas atacaban al líder de Konoha no tenían derecho a ser enterrados en el cementerio junto a los héroes. Y en algunos casos han sido reducidos a cenizas por las llamas negras, dejándolos sin un cuerpo que enterrar. Los aldeanos alertados por el ruido solo cerraron los ojos y oraron en silencio por el descanso eterno de niños almas antes de volver a un dormitorio.

―Siempre lo mismo ―bufó el Hokage parado en medio de aquel desastre.

Se dispuso a volver a la cama cuando sintió un fuerte entumecimiento en el brazo izquierdo seguido de una presión en su pecho, siendo específicos en el lado izquierdo. Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse sin motivo aparente. Su garganta se estaba cerrando. Abrió los ojos al máximo al darse cuenta de su realidad. Estaba sufriendo un ataque cardíaco y por alguna razón que desconocía, supo con certeza que era su hora. No obstante, sólo por su terquedad usó un jutsu para teletransportarse al Valle del Fin. Si iba a morir sería en sus propios términos. Ni siquiera a la muerte le daría el gusto de dictar lo que debía ser de su vida. Una vez en el lugar, caminó tambaleante hasta llegar a una humilde lápida. Los pocos pasos faltantes para su objetivo se le hicieron eternos. Cuando al fin estuvo donde quiso, simplemente se dejó caer al suelo. Había usado hasta sus últimas fuerzas para llegar allí, pero lo valía.

―Ya estoy listo para reunirme contigo ―dijo con sus dedos acariciando la superficie del grabado en la piedra―. Espero que esta vez sí podamos estar juntos, Usuratonkachi.

_Las almas gemelas provienen de una sola chispa de luz cósmica divina, que se dividió en dos almas gemelas que se separaron para poder evolucionar individualmente. Desde entonces esas almas se buscan constantemente. Aquella que se purifique primero ayudará a la otra en su evolución. Un día, alcanzarán juntas la luz._

―Qué tontería ―dijo un niño de cabellos oscuros al oír aquello. Se cruzó de brazos y miró a su maestra con fastidio.

―No digas eso, Sasuke-kun ―pidió su compañera de clases Sakura mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

―Ella tiene razón ―secundó un niño rubio a su lado mirándolo con reproche―. ¿No te parece genial que exista una persona especial para ti? ―preguntó regalándole una sonrisa más alegre.

―No le veo lo bonito a que decidan a quien debes amar y peor aún, ¿qué tiene eso que ver con la historia del sexto Hokage? ―interrogó a su maestro mirándolo seriamente―. Vamos, Iruka-sensei. ¿Usted cree en estas tonterías?

―Si no interrumpieras con tus… ―respondió pensando detenidamente sus palabras para continuar―… Opiniones, habría podido explicarlo antes ―agregó con un ligero tic en el ojo. Sus nervios no eran de acero y menos con algunos niños.

―Esto es muy tardado ―se quejó Sasuke nuevamente mientras llevaba sus manos tras su cabeza y se hamacaba en su silla.

―Te agradecería si guardas silencio hasta oír el final de la explicación antes de compartir tus pensamientos ―pidió Umino conteniendo el aire para no castigarlo.

―Como sea ―bufó cambiando de posición. Se dejó caer hacia adelante y apoyó su rostro contra la palma de su mano.

―Cuando el sexto Hokage falleció sucedió un singular eclipse ―relató el maestro mirando a los alumnos que sí prestaban atención―. Desde aquel día a cada persona le apareció un nombre en su cuerpo ―explicó mientras se arremangaba la ropa mostrando su antebrazo―. No hay una fecha específica, pero luego de cumplir los doce años se está listo para buscar a su alma gemela.

―¡Eso es muy romántico! ―exclamaron las niñas del salón entre suspiros.

―Mi mamá tiene el nombre de mi papá en su muñeca y él tiene el de ella en su cuello ―comentó Menma alzando la mano emocionado.

―Ese era el siguiente punto ―dijo Iruka sonriéndole con tranquilidad―. El nombre que aparece es el de la persona que amamos. Aquel que será nuestro compañero de vida. En pocas palabras, nuestra alma gemela.

"_Qué ingenuo era en aquella época"_

La realidad era esa. No era complicada y estaba tan normalizada que ya ni siquiera recordaban como era la vida antes de los persona que llevaba escrito en su cuerpo el nombre de otra era su _soulmate_. En un principio, no significaba que fuera alguien con quien se iba a compartir el resto de la vida. A veces, se trataba de una persona que se cruzaba en el camino, tal vez por uno o dos meses solamente, pero su sola presencia ayudaba a cambiar otras vidas y a evolucionar. En una dimensión mayor todos estaban conectados a cada una de las almas del planeta, e incluso de más allá. Todos estaban interconectados. El "_alma gemela_" significaba "_la mitad perfecta de un alma_", que tampoco quiere decir que se encuentre en cada encarnación, ni que cuando sí coincidan ambas en una vida deban ser pareja.

No obstante, lo que en un principio era tan novedoso y causa del temor en muchos, no tardó en transformarse. Fuera por juego o curiosidad, la mayoría revelaba sin pena el nombre en su piel. Las primeras personas victimas del extraño acontecimiento lo hacían buscando una solución. Una manera de remover aquellos trazos en su piel. Aquellos cuyos nombres coincidían comenzaron a reunirse en busca de respuestas. Y el resultado de esos encuentros no era algo que hubieran siquiera pensado: se volvían pareja. Ese fenómeno fue repitiéndose varias veces con resultados favorables. Jamás se vio a una pareja soulmate separarse o recurrir al divorcio. Tenían su digno final de cuento de hadas con su respectivo "_y vivieron felices por siempre"._ Ese fue el alimento para la tradición de casarse con quien llevara el nombre correcto.

Era otro día reunidos en el puente de siempre listos para una nueva misión. El equipo siete estaba impaciente por el retraso de su maestro. Seguramente se retrasó por estar leyendo una de sus novelas de romance. Algunas costumbres no cambiaban ni con los años. Y es que esos hábitos permanecían aún luego de que todos ellos lograron superar el examen chunnin. Y como tales, les dijeron que su maestro Kakashi era su igual en tanto no estuvieran en una misión. Sin embargo, por costumbre seguían tratándolo de la misma forma la mayoría del tiempo. Maldecían para sus adentros que Hatake hiciera lo mismo con ellos.

—¡Ya no aguanto más! —explotó Uchiha siendo el primero en salirse de sus casillas—. ¡¿Cuánto tiempo más tendremos que esperarlo?!

—Tranquilo —pidió Sakura con paciencia mientras le sonreía—. Seguro no tarda en llegar y si no, lo golpearemos cuando aparezca. ¡Shannaro!

El joven de ojos azules cerca de ellos vio la escena con desinterés. Era bastante común los retrasos de su maestro y no tenía sentido hacer corajes en vano. Empero, evitaba decirlo en voz alta para que sus palabras no cayeran en oídos sordos. ¿Cuántas veces no intentó razonar con el resto de su equipo? ¿Y cuántas otras no terminaron haciendo lo mismo de siempre? Esa monótona rutina era repetida una y otra vez desde que el equipo se formó; Kakashi retrasado, quejas de sus compañeros, regaños al llegar su maestro, peleas y finalmente su misión.

—Tengan algo de decencia, por favor —regañó Menma mirándolos de mala manera—. No porque estén aburridos empiecen con los besuqueos.

—Disculpa, Menma-kun —dijo Sakura apenada por el regaño.

—Tú sólo estás celoso porque perdiste tu oportunidad con ella —se burló Charasuke.

—A diferencia de ti no estoy falto de atención como para necesitar muchas "koneko-chans" adulándome —respondió Menma cerrando sus ojos con aburrimiento.

—¿Sigues viéndote con ellas? —preguntó Haruno cambiando su expresión. Se tronó los dedos y de un sólo golpe hizo caer a Charasuke del puente—. ¡Shannaro! Te dije desde el principio que esto era serio.

—¡Y las dejé! —gritó asomándose por el borde del puente trepando para volver a subir—. Ya no las veo... Tan seguido ―agregó mirando hacia un lado evitando enfrentarse a aquellos ojos verdes.

―Charasuke ―gruñó ella lista para volver a golpearlo.

Estaba caminando en dirección a Uchiha dispuesta a arrojarlo nuevamente al agua del arroyo bajo el puente, pero no pudo. Su maestro apareció de repente frente a ellos interponiéndose entre ella y su objetivo. Ya arreglaría cuentas con su novio, primero venían los reclamos a Hatake. Para evitar alguna pelea o los reclamos de siempre, Menma se acercó. Había perdido tiempo valioso en ese puente y no dejaría que sus compañeros lo hicieran perder aún más.

―¿Cuál es la misión? ―preguntó directamente a su maestro―. Has tardado demasiado tiempo y queremos partir cuanto antes.

―Pero, Menma-kun ―protestó Haruno haciéndole un leve puchero de inconformidad.

―Sakura estás bastante mayor como para hacer pucheros y perder tu tiempo en esos reclamos ―regañó cerrando los ojos un momento―. Somos chunnin y ya debemos dejar estos jueguitos de reclamarle a Kakashi-sensei por sus retrasos ―expresó de forma severa causándole algo de tristeza a su compañera.

―Oye, Menma ¿qué sucede contigo? ―cuestionó Charasuke acercándose a ellos―. Todos sabemos que querías perder tu tiempo en el campo de entrenamiento, pero no te desquites con ella.

―Tú sólo la defiendes porque es tu novia ―declaró mirándolo fijamente. Estaba enojado, pero nadie se daba cuenta de la magnitud de aquel sentimiento.

―Chicos, chicos ―llamó Hatake poniéndose en medio de ambos―. No hay necesidad de pelear ―dijo intentando calmar los ánimos entre ellos―. Me retrasé porque estuve hablando con la Hokage acerca de la siguiente misión.

Los miembros del equipo siete guardaron silencio para prestarle atención a sus palabras. Casi nunca tenía algo que discutir la Hokage respecto a las misiones. Generalmente era sólo un trámite, les daban los archivos con la información necesaria y algún consejo o petición extra. Uchiha se sacudió un poco como si fuera un perro. Como resultado terminó mojando a todos los demás a su alrededor, quienes lo observaron con enojo por su desconsideración hacia ellos. Charasuke relució una enorme sonrisa despreocupada, como si ni siquiera hubiera notado que mojó a todos y prestó atención.

―¿Qué dijo la Hokage? ―preguntó Haruno obviando las acciones de su pareja.

―Vamos a tener dos misiones ―respondió el mayor de cabellos plateados, adoptando una expresión de seriedad en su rostro―. El equipo será dividido en dos. Dos miembros del equipo siete se quedaran en la aldea para asistir a la Hokage en una misión secreta. Los otros dos partirán a la aldea del Rayo… en misión de asesinato ―aclaró siéndole difícil decir lo último.

Nadie se atrevió a hablar por la impresión. Ese tipo de misiones no eran algo asignado a ninjas del nivel de ellos, solía elegirse a los anbus o jounnins. ¿Qué había sucedido para recurrir a unos simples chunnin? Pocas ideas se hacían al respecto de la decisión de la Hokage, pero confiaban en su buen juicio. Sin embargo, no podían dejar pasar tan tranquilos la naturaleza de su misión. La sola mención de la palabra "asesinato" implicaba un posible incidente internacional si se cometía el más mínimo error. Por el otro lado la idea de llamar a todo el equipo y dividirlo les dejaba intrigados.

―¿Quiénes se encargarán de cada cosa? ―demandó saber Menma, siendo el único de los presentes en externar aquella duda general.

―Sakura y yo nos quedaremos en la aldea ―contestó mirando a la mencionada y luego a los chicos―. Tú y Charasuke se encargarán de la misión de asesinato.

―¿A quién…? ―cuestionó el moreno mostrándose peculiarmente serio.

―Los detalles los discutirán con la Hokage. Ella tiene algunos detalles que solucionar para facilitarles la infiltración ―aclaró con un tono de voz monótono―. Eso es todo por el momento. Pueden entrenar, alistar armas y demás cosas. Estén listos para ser llamados en cualquier momento. Pueden retirarse ―dijo desapareciendo frente a ellos.

El mutismo en el lugar era tal que el agua corriendo en el arroyo retumbaba en sus oídos. Ninguno de ellos se atrevió a hablar. ¿Qué dirían de todas maneras? Habían asesinado en el pasado, sí, pero en defensa propia. Jamás habían sido ellos quienes fueran con el objetivo de acabar con alguien. Se esperaban algo así cuando alcanzaran el nivel jounnin. Y lo más intrigante para ellos era el objetivo. ¿Qué desdichada persona terminó en la mira de Konoha?

—Tengamos una cita, Sakura-chan —habló Uchiha disipando el tenso ambiente.

—¿Ahora? ¿No acabas de oír que tendremos una misión difícil? —preguntó Haruno frunciendo el ceño por la despreocupación del otro.

—Ella tiene razón —secundó Menma con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho—. ¿Te parece que es buen momento para ponerte meloso? En cualquier momento pueden solicitarnos.

—Precisamente por eso quiero una cita —respondió sujetando la mano de la kunoichi—. No quiero tener asuntos pendientes antes de irme.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —interrogó Namikaze siendo ignorado por el otro.

—Aún no es nuestro tiempo —susurró dándole la espalda sin dejar de caminar sujetando a Sakura.

Namikaze lo observó de manera indecisa. Las palabras de Uchiha solían ser crípticas en ocasiones y jamás le daba una explicación. Las frases errantes eran arrastradas por el viento hacia el olvido. No obstante, tenían una increíble capacidad para desestabilizar su paz mental. Por el bien de su propia salud era mejor alejarse lo más pronto posible. Fue al campo de entrenamiento como le gustaba hacer. No había forma más efectiva de librarse del estrés que practicar sus movimientos hasta sentir cada fibra muscular tensarse hasta el límite. Y siguiendo su rutina, luego del entrenamiento regreso a su casa a darse un baño. Bajo el agua tibia podía relajarse y pensar con mayor claridad.

_¿Por qué me molesta tanto esto? Creí haber enterrado por completo cualquier resquicio de ilusiones infantiles. Detesto mirar el nombre de mi soulmate. Cada vez que lo miro siento como si quemara cada letra del mismo. No entiendo cuál habrá sido mi pecado en mi vida pasada para recibir tal castigo. La cruel mano de la diosa de la fortuna decidió marcar mi piel con el nombre de uno de mis compañeros. Y ese idiota mujeriego no toma en serio el asunto de los soulmates. Justo como yo. Sin embargo, cuando hace esos comentarios "aún no", "todavía no es nuestro tiempo", me encuentro con un callejón sin salida. Medito al respecto de mis sentimientos por ese imbécil sin llegar a nada. _

_"Sasuke"_

_¿Qué sientes por mí? Y más importante aún, ¿qué significas tú en mi vida? Puede que sean los celos mal disimulados los que me obligan a convencerme de que esta atadura es una obligación. Si sintieras algo más que simple camaradería me lo habrías dicho. Te habrías acercado hace años cuando mi nombre apareció en tu cuerpo. Porque no existen casos donde no coincidan, ¿verdad? No es posible que lleves el nombre de otra persona, es el mío el que debes tener. Sin embargo, hemos sido tercos ante el destino y en un acuerdo mutuo carente de palabras, jamás hablamos sobre el tema. Tal vez debí dar el primer paso. Si yo hubiera... No. Vaya tonterías en las que estoy pensando. No debo dejarme devorar por arrepentimientos. _

Salió de la ducha y se cubrió únicamente con una toalla atada a su cintura. Observó su reflejo en el espejo e inconscientemente sus dedos trazaron las líneas del nombre de Sasuke. El asunto aún lo perseguía y tenerlo tatuado en contra de su voluntad en su pecho, no ayudaba. Maldijo internamente al sexto Hokage, pese a que nadie tenía constancia si el provocó la existencia de los soulmates, a alguien debía maldecir. Soltó un suspiro y se alejó del espejo. Tenía una misión importante y debía concentrarse.

El resto de su día fue rutinario; leer algunos pergaminos, revisar sus provisiones, cenar e ir a dormir. Una sabia decisión, dada la brevedad a la que fue llamado por la Hokage. Fue a la mañana siguiente cuando Hatake tocó a su puerta antes de escoltarlo a la Torre Hokage. Salió vestido con su chaleco de chunnin y en el camino, Uchiha se les unió vistiendo de la misma manera que él. Se le veía un poco distante. A pesar de tener sus ojos puestos en el trayecto y observarlos, era como si su mente estuviera en otro sitio. Era un gesto simple y bastante imperceptible, pero se enorgullecía de notarlo. A él no se le escapaban ese tipo de detalles. Al darse cuenta se quiso golpear a sí mismo por perder el tiempo en algo como eso. De nada le servía conocerlo bien cuando ellos no eran nada y probablemente jamás lo serían. No estaba dispuesto a "compartir" o permitir que coqueteara tan tranquilamente con cuanta chica bonita viera. Quizás por eso prefirió a Sakura, ella lo dejaba hacer a sus anchas sin consecuencias. Es más, se lo tomaba a broma como él a sus golpes.

―Muy bien, chicos ―habló Tsunade cruzándose de manos mientras los miraba fijamente―. Tengo los datos de su misión y como sabrán me tomé algo de tiempo haciendo arreglos.

―¿Cuál es la naturaleza de la misión? ―cuestionó Menma seriamente poniendo toda su atención en ella.

―Verán, hay un noble que debe ser eliminado ―respondió mientras Shizune les entregaba a ambos chunnin unos documentos con información del objetivo―. Ha estado malversando fondos y tiene tratos con yakuzas muy peligrosos.

―¿Por qué no se lo ha denunciado o quitado de su puesto? ―interrogó Uchiha―. Según los datos es parte del consejo de un país dentro del territorio de la aldea del Rayo.

―Allí radica el problema ―señaló Tsunade parándose de su silla y yendo hacia la ventana mirando en dirección a las estatuas de los Hokages anteriores―. Tiene una imagen "impecable". El favor me ha sido pedido por el Raikage en persona, pues todas las pruebas son circunstanciales.

―¿Y testigos que puedan exponerlo? ―inquirió Namikaze mientras terminaba de leer.

―Los que estuvieron dispuestos a hablar están muertos y los demás entendieron el mensaje ―contestó ella con el ceño fruncido―. De hecho, las pocas acusaciones que se han hecho en su contra han sido utilizadas en su propio beneficio.

―Ha alegado que sus opositores quieren manchar su imagen para robarle su posición de poder ―agregó Hatake mirándolos de reojo―. Debido a que pronto se celebraran los exámenes chunnin en la aldea del Rayo se ha decidido mandarlos con esa excusa.

―Su misión primordial es el asesinato del hombre Makoto Shiwara, pero su fachada será examinadores de Konoha ―explicó mostrándoles los documentos del examen también.

―Ustedes son los más adecuado para el trabajo, con el poder de Menma eliminar al objetivo y sus guardias, de ser necesario, no será un problema. Y de ser descubierto, tú puedes borrarles la memoria con tu Sharingan, Uchiha ―explicó su líder sonriendo confiada en las habilidades de sus ninjas.

―Creo que no debo recordarles las consecuencias si llegaran a fallar o cometer algún error ocultando su intervención ―comentó Hatake mientras guardaba sus manos en sus bolsillos.

―No quiero errores, cuento con ustedes para resolver esto con la mayor discreción posible ―habló la rubia antes de darse vuelta y golpear su escritorio con la palma de sus manos―. ¡Parten inmediatamente!

―Sí, Hokage-sama ―asintieron ambos al mismo tiempo con respeto.

Acordaron ir cada uno por sus provisiones básicas a sus casas para luego reunirse en la entrada de la aldea. No hubo conversaciones relevantes de ningún tipo. Las únicas frases dichas entre ellos se limitaron a ser respecto a los exámenes chunnin. Dado que tenían la obligación de encargarse de eso y su utilidad como fachada, era lo único no prohibido por el momento. Cuando estuvieran en un lugar seguro se encargarían de planificar los detalles. A su aldea también estaban yendo y viniendo ninjas de diferentes naciones con mensajes relacionados a las reglas del examen y a los inspectores del mismo. Si no querían poner sobre aviso a su objetivo, debían incluso tomar en cuenta la posibilidad de que algunos subordinados del objetivo estuvieran infiltrados en varias aldeas.

―¿Estás bien con esta misión? ―preguntó Uchiha mientras saltaban de árbol en árbol rumbo a la aldea del Rayo―. Es nuestro primer asesinato. ―Le recordó mostrándose dubitativo al respecto.

―Es nuestro deber como shinobis ―consoló Menma agachando un poco la mirada―. No es mi ideal de misión, pero no podemos dejar que siga adelante con su corrupción.

―Tienes razón ―admitió Charasuke resignado.

Al llegar a la aldea del Rayo todo se veía bastante animado por los preparativos de los exámenes. Se presentaron con sus datos reales, tal y como indicó su Hokage. Si intentaban introducir datos falsos, su fachada caería en poco tiempo. Con todo en orden se les concedió el acceso sin contratiempos. Durante el día cumplieron con lo relacionado a los chunnin. Inspeccionaron el lugar donde se celebraría y hablaron con los ninjas del Rayo preguntando acerca del nivel de dificultad. Había ciertas pruebas en las que se arriesgaba la vida y cierta facción no estaba de acuerdo con ello. Entre ellos, Makoto Shiwara era uno de los opositores. Postura que le ganó varios adeptos, especialmente aquellos que perdieron un ser querido en esos exámenes.

Cuando fueron cubiertos por el manto nocturno, los chunnins de Konoha se infiltraron en la mansión de aquel noble. Ocultaron su presencia por completo, evitando que hasta su chakra fuera detectable. Sin embargo, el punto en contra de hacer eso, era no poder desplazarse con la ayuda de técnicas especiales. Por ejemplo, no podían escalar las paredes concentrando chakra en la planta de sus pies o se delatarían. Tuvieron que moverse como personas normales para burlar la vigía de los ninjas sensoriales al servicio de Makoto. Eso hacía todo mucho más complicado para ellos. Avanzaron con cautela viendo la cantidad de guardias patrullando los alrededores de la mansión. Pasar por encima de los muros no fue complicado, contaron con la suerte de tener un enorme árbol al ras del muro. Luego de treparlo, saltaron dentro del perímetro y lo difícil empezó.

―Tú ve por el área izquierda ―indicó Namikaze señalando con sus dedos―. Yo iré por el lado contrario, mantén a los soldados lejos de mi zona.

―Espera ―pidió Charasuke con preocupación en su voz―. ¿Tú realmente vas a…?

―Uno de nosotros debe hacerlo ―declaró de forma neutral, pero al mirar aquellos ojos negros expresando inseguridad, suavizó su tono de voz―. Descuida, estaré bien ―prometió sonriéndole.

―Más te vale ―agregó correspondiendo a su sonrisa para darse confianza mutuamente.

Tras eso, llevaron a cabo su plan y Uchiha causó una distracción. Provocaba ruidos o se movía rápido de forma azarosa captando la atención de los encargados de la seguridad. Sus acciones no distaban mucho de simples travesuras, pero siendo alguien tan importante como aquel noble, tenían ordenes de atender hasta el más pequeño signo sospechoso. Era una suerte que aquel noble presumiera a sus ninjas sensoriales durante el día. Esa soberbia le iba a costar muy caro. Sin saberlo fueron sus palabras las que les dieron la idea de cómo darle muerte. Uchiha sonrió triunfal al ver a los soldados yendo y viniendo buscando sus señuelos. Tuvo especial cuidado en hacer creer que alguien intentaba ingresar a la mansión. Pues si creían que habían penetrado en la defensa, sólo conseguiría reforzar la seguridad y en el peor de los casos, Makoto huiría del lugar.

―Qué descortés es no anunciar tu visita ―dijo un ninja a espaldas de Charasuke―. Déjame escoltarte ante mi amo. Seguramente se alegrara por la visita de los ninjas de la Hoja.

―Lo siento, pero me gusta llegar a las fiestas sin invitación ―respondió con ironía mientras buscaba en su porta kunais sus armas.

―Pues tendré que enseñarte modales ―advirtió sacando unas agujas de su atuendo―. Eres un invitado indeseado, pero un invitado es un invitado y debo atenderte.

―Qué considerado de tu parte ―dijo Charasuke mientras activaba su sharingan―, pero no me gusta que hable de modales alguien que no se quita la máscara ni da su nombre.

―No tiene sentido decirlo a alguien que pronto morirá ―respondió antes de atacarlo con más agujas dándole algunas en la pierna sin que se diera cuenta.

―Lo mismo digo, maleducado ―ironizó Uchiha retirándose las agujas de forma brusca.

"_Date prisa, Menma"._ Pensó Charasuke al ver a los soldados acercarse. Según sabía, el ninja frente a él no era el único contratado como guardaespaldas. Tendría que entretenerlos lo más posible.

Al otro lado de la mansión, Namikaze corría por los vacíos pasillos. Le extrañó ver a tan sólo cuatro soldados rondando. De todo el trayecto recorrido había calculado que al menos tendría una docena en el camino. Tuvo un mal presentimiento. Un estruendo llegó a sus oídos repentinamente y su primer pensamiento era que Charasuke estaba combatiendo. Se mordió los labios teniendo el impulso de ir a apoyarlo, pero según lo acordado, él se encargaría del asesinato mientras el moreno atraía la atención. La marca de soulmate ardió un breve momento. Odiaba cuando esa cosa comenzaba a quemarlo, lo hacía querer correr hacia el otro y protegerlo de todos. Empero, era un ninja. Sus sentimientos estaban nublando su juicio y tendría que suprimirlos por el bien de la misión. Sacudió un poco la cabeza y siguió avanzando hasta Makoto.

Abrió la puerta lentamente y fue directamente hacia la cama de su objetivo. Mas grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarla vacía.

―¿Dónde demonios está? ―preguntó al aire con rabia en su voz buscándolo con la mirada.

Mientras tanto Uchiha seguía combatiendo contra el enmascarado y los demás guardias al mismo tiempo. Aquella persona aprovechaba los momentos en los que evadía o detenía los ataques de los guardias para incrustarle las agujas. No le daba en ningún punto vital. Si quería matarlo, ¿por qué no apuntar directamente? Una pequeña esperanza surcó sus pensamientos. Quizás ni siquiera ese sujeto podía apuntar con precisión en medio de una pelea. Agradecía enormemente poseer su sharingan o de otra manera habría recibido cada ataque sin poder poner resistencia. Aunque eso tampoco lo dejaba del todo tranquilo, debía prolongar esa pelea hasta que Menma terminara su parte. Se quitó de encima a unos soldados que intentaron rodearlo apuntando sus armas contra él y de un salto llegó al tejado.

―Tú sí que no pierdes el tiempo ―comentó Uchiha al ser recibido por una lluvia de agujas―. Katon no jutsu ―dijo creando una enorme bola de fuego.

Usando las flamas camufló los kunais que lazó en contra de su enemigo. Mas cuando el fuego se disipó notó la ausencia de su oponente. Observó hacia todos lados sin dar con él. Mientras abajo los soldados avanzaban hacia la habitación en la que estaba Menma.

―¡Rápido! ―gritó uno de los guardias―. Asegúrense de que Makoto-sama esté a salvo. Debemos trasladarlo a un lugar seguro.

―¡Maldición! ―chasqueó la lengua con molestia. Al parecer hasta allí llegó su distracción. Corrió por el techo para llegar más rápido donde su compañero, pero fue interceptado.

―¿Tan pronto te vas? ―preguntó el tipo de las agujas volviendo a aparecer frente a él.

―Creía que habías huido donde tu señor ―respondió sacando sus kunais listo para retomar la pelea―. Me sentí abandonado ―se burló Charasuke.

―Sólo bajé a darle algunas órdenes a mis hombres de que avisaran a tu compañero de que tenía un rehén ―explicó calmadamente. Contrario al efecto que esas palabras causaron en Uchiha.

―Si crees que me dejaré tomar como rehén estás bastante equivocado ―advirtió serio.

―No necesito tu consentimiento ―respondió con burla.

El moreno iba a responder de forma sarcástica hasta que su visión se tornó borrosa. Notó como su sharingan se desactivó por su cuenta. Sacudió un poco la cabeza e intentó volver a activarlo, pero era inútil. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? Su cuerpo se precipitó hacia el suelo y cayó sobre su rodilla derecha. Miró a su oponente con sólo uno de sus ojos negros abierto a causa del esfuerzo de no caer por completo. Se forzó a tranquilizarse y analizar su situación.

―Los ninjas son muy dependientes de su chakra ―dijo aquella persona acercándose hacia él mientras desenfundaba una katana―. Y cuando les quitas eso quedan indefensos.

―¡Las agujas! ―exclamó al darse cuenta de lo que en verdad estuvo haciendo con él.

―La acupuntura es mucho mejor para deshacerse de los molestos shinobis ―comentó antes de alzar la katana contra él―. Un pequeño corte para que te quedes definitivamente quieto, bastara por ahora ―explicó.

El brillo de la hoja captó la atención del recién llegado Menma, quien había ido en ayuda de su compañero. Al no tener suerte localizando a su objetivo dentro de la mansión, decidió volver con Charasuke y reorganizarse. Su presencia no pasó desapercibida, pues Uchiha lo sintió cerca. Sabiendo que su cuerpo no estaba en condiciones de mantener una pelea, concentró todas sus fuerzas para levantarse y advertir a su compañero.

―¡Es una trampa! ―gritó con todas sus fuerzas llegando al borde del tejado. No le importaba estar dándole la espalda al enemigo, tenía que evitar que Namikaze cayera en la trampa―. ¡Vete de aquí!

―¡Idiota detrás de ti! ―advirtió Menma viendo las intenciones de aquel enmascarado.

―Hay que ser realmente estúpido para darle la espalda a tu enemigo ―afirmó mientras le daba un corte bastante profundo en su espalda.

El enmascarado había realizado un corte en diagonal hiriendo por completo la espalda del azabache. Uchiha aguantó un grito de dolor mientras veía a su compañero. _"¿Por qué no huyes, idiota? Claramente es una trampa"._ Pensó mientras sentía el viento golpear su rostro. Una patada en su espalda herida acrecentó brevemente el dolor hasta sentirse caer al vacío.

―¡Sasukeee! ―gritó desesperado Menma antes de poder reaccionar y correr hacia él para atraparlo.

El jinchuriki sostuvo entre sus brazos al moreno antes de que se golpeara contra el suelo. Lo observó unos momentos notando los cortes aun sangrantes y las múltiples agujas aun incrustadas en su piel. Sus manos comenzaron a llenarse de un liquido tibio. Se negó a sí mismo a mirar. Sabía lo que era, pero ser consciente de ello no hacia más que incrementar su miedo.

―¿Qué esperas para escapar? ―preguntó el azabache mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados―. Al menos tú deberías… vivir ―dijo antes de perder el sentido.

El enmascarado desde el tejado vio la oportunidad perfecta para matarlos a ambos. Ya no requería de ningún rehén, por lo cual apuntó sus agujas a los signos vitales de Namikaze. Las arrojó sin ningún preámbulo dispuesto a terminar eso de la forma más rápida posible. Sin embargo, las agujas no llegaron hasta su objetivo. Fue como si una pared invisible rodeara al jinchuriki, pues las agujas quedaron suspendidas en el aire breves segundos antes de caer al suelo. Un aura rojiza comenzó a rodear el cuerpo de Menma, quien dejó a Charasuke recostado en el suelo antes de voltear a ver al responsable.

―¡Te mataré! ―exclamó con los ojos rojizos cual sangre.

De un sólo saltó llegó hasta el tejado frente a su objetivo y con su chakra formando una garra atacó. El enemigo logró esquivar el ataque por apenas unos pelos. Sin embargo, vio como esa parte del tejado fue completamente destruida por semejante ataque. El shinobi de la Hoja había sido envuelto por aquel chakra formando la figura de un zorro rojizo. Fácilmente vio la diferencia de poder entre ellos. Sus agujas eran inútiles contra esa capa "protectora", lo mejor sería retirarse por el momento y pedir refuerzos. La información que tenía acerca de esos dos no incluía aquel poder desplegado.

―¡No escaparas! ―declaró Menma mientras volvía a atacar dando de lleno a su objetivo.

El chakra del zorro atravesó el pecho de su oponente dándole una muerte rápida y casi indolora. Dado que perdió la vida tras apenas un breve momento de dolor. El jinchuriki gruñó chirriando sus dientes con gran fuerza, pues no era suficiente. En su interior el demonio exigía más sangre, más destrucción y muerte. Sólo con una no le bastaba. No obstante, la tenue voz de Uchiha desde abajo captó su atención y de inmediato lo observó.

―¡Vuelve en ti! ―ordenó Uchiha mirándolo con un sharingan diferente al habitual, pues en vez de tres aspas tenía forma de estrella―. Esta vez no, Kyubi ―advirtió serio.

El azabache respiró agitado y comenzó a toser por el esfuerzo realizado para levantarse por su cuenta. Estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y pronto volvería a desmayarse, pero antes quería ver a Namikaze a salvo. Los ojos rojizos del demonio se fueron dejando ver nuevamente aquellos orbes de color cielo. Una vez que el azul y el sharingan se encontraron, el segundo se desactivó dando paso al color ónix y un suspiro de alivio de su boca. Menma en cuanto recuperó la consciencia de sí mismo dio nuevamente un salto hacia su compañero y lo cargó en brazos. Las voces de los guardias y soldados acercándose a su posición los pusieron en alerta. Por el momento esa misión tendrían que darla por abortada hasta que se les diera nuevas órdenes. La prioridad era curar las heridas de Charasuke y cubrir su rastro. No quería ni imaginar lo que sería de ellos si se sabía que ninjas de Konoha intentaron asesinar a un noble tan respetado por la comunidad.

En el camino Uchiha volvió a perder el conocimiento pese a los intentos de Menma por mantenerlo despierto. Sintió sus manos llenarse de sangre y no pudo hacer más que presionar la zona luego de cubrirla con una tela, evitando un rastro de sangre. Para su suerte cerca de allí había un río. Usó el agua pudo cubrir el olor de la sangre en lo que llegaba a un lugar seguro. Se metió en una cueva de la zona y cuando no sintió a ningún perseguidor cerca procedió a tratar las heridas del moreno. En momentos así realmente se arrepentía de no contar con el apoyo de Sakura. Él tenía apenas nociones básicas para emergencias, pero un tratamiento adecuando y completo era la especialidad de Haruno.

―¡Qué demonios! ―exclamó al ver la espalda de Charasuke tras quitarle el chaleco de chunnin y la ropa de la parte superior―. ¿Qué significa esto? ―preguntó para sí mismo.

La expresión de sorpresa y confusión en el rostro de Menma era una que jamás se había visto antes. Razón para ello no le faltaba. Delante de él estaba la espalda desnuda de Charasuke cortada en diagonal. La sangre brotaba abundante, pero eso no era lo que le causó tal impresión. Sino ver la cantidad de nombres en su piel. No eran tatuajes como tal. Se trataba de nombres soulmates, pero la cantidad era inusitada. Allí distinguió "Sakura", "Karin", "Itachi", "Gaara", entre tantos otros de personas que ni siquiera conocía. Nunca en su vida había oído de alguien que tuviera tantas almas gemelas. Sin embargo, tuvo que recuperarse rápido del impacto y atender sus heridas. Mientras escapaba por el río había recogido algo de agua en una cantimplora improvisada. Con ella mojó un pedazo de su propia ropa rasgada y la usó de paño para limpiar la herida.

―¿Dónde…? ―preguntó Uchiha al comenzar a despertarse.

―No te muevas que aun sigo curándote ―ordenó Menma mientras usaba algo de chakra para ir cerrando la herida lo más posible.

Al darse cuenta de que estaba boca abajo con su espalda desnuda sus negros ojos se expandieron con pánico. Se sentó de golpe, sin importarle el dolor y miró fijamente a Menma. El otro frunció el ceño al ver que lo desobedeció en tiempo récord.

―Te dije que te quedaras quieto ―regañó intentando acercarse siendo rechazado por el otro.

―Mantente alejado de mí ―ordenó Uchiha mirándolo enojado―. ¿La viste verdad? ―preguntó pese a saber la respuesta.

―¿Tus soulmates? ―cuestionó desviando un poco la mirada.

―¿Te sorprende tanto que un playboy como yo tenga varios nombres? ―preguntó de forma ácida y burlona―. No deberías de extrañarte.

―Estás actuando muy extraño ―indicó Menma no entendiendo aquella actitud. Tan distinta al idiota bromista y despreocupado que conocía de siempre.

―Como sea, sólo no preguntes sobre esto ―advirtió mirándolo fijamente.

―Pero…

―¡No te incumbe! ―exclamó con su sharingan fijo en él.

Tras eso el tema no volvió a ser tocado. Namikaze prefirió no insistir más si de esa manera Charasuke le permitía curarlo. Debido al tipo de herida y la ubicación de la misma, dependía de él limpiarla y cambiar los improvisados vendajes en el transcurso a Konoha. Su curiosidad podía esperar a tener al otro fuera de peligro.

El camino hacia la aldea fue difícil e incómodo. Las heridas de Charasuke le impedían caminar adecuadamente y requería de la ayuda de Menma para avanzar. Éste se encontraba aún intrigado por los nombres en el cuerpo de su compañero. Nunca había oído de alguien que poseyera tantos soulmates. ¿No se suponía que sean la "perfecta mitad"? El nombre de su amiga estuvo allí y poco después desapareció. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Lo que sin dudas le causaba más enojo era lo cerrada que mantenía su boca el azabache. Tantas veces que quiso callarlo por hablar puras tonterías y cuando quería que hablara se volvía una tumba.

—Yo puedo desde aquí —dijo Charasuke cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta de entrada de la aldea.

—¿Seguro? —interrogó soltando despacio—. Puedo acompañarte hasta el hospital —propuso con una expresión tranquila contrastando con sus preocupados ojos.

—Sí, no hay problema —aseguró sonriendo antes de caminar por su cuenta.

Uchiha le dio la espalda a su compañero y en ese momento Menma sintió como si aún pudiera ver cada nombre. Fue ingenuo al creer que el asunto podría ser olvidado. Él también apareció en el cuerpo de Charasuke. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Qué sólo uno más entre el montón? Por el momento debía ir a dar el reporte de su misión. El moreno estaba herido y prefirió dejarlo atender ese asunto. Él alertaría a la Hokage sobre su fracaso. Debían tomar medidas para contrarrestar cualquier represalia en contra de Konoha.

Caminó deprisa hacia la torre Hokage y fue recibido por Shizune en la puerta. Les había tomado más días de lo previsto regresar. Ni siquiera dio aviso de su retirada de examinadores de los exámenes chunnin. Desconocía si alguien, además de aquel enmascarado fue capaz de identificarlos. Charasuke le había comentado que lo llamó "ninjas de Konoha" y que les habían tendido una trampa. Pese a llevar máscaras, el sharingan y el chakra del zorro eran lo suficientemente peculiares como para dirigir la atención hacia ellos. Aunado a eso las heridas de Charasuke necesitaban atención profesional y de dársela en la aldea del Rayo surgiría la pregunta obvia: ¿Cómo se las hizo?

—Hokage yo... —habló Menma dispuesto a asumir la responsabilidad.

—Ya sabemos por qué volvieron —dijo Tsunade mostrándole un periódico—. Los titulares dicen que hubo otro atentado contra Makoto Shiwara, pero se desconoce las identidades de los atacantes y los motivos —resumió lo escrito en el artículo.

—Nuestras identidades están a salvo —suspiró Namikaze con algo de alivio mientras seguía leyendo apresuradamente.

—Por el momento —aclaró la rubia—. A la vista pública, Konoha no está involucrada, pero no sabemos si él sabe de nosotros o no.

―Charasuke dijo que sí saben. Nos estaban esperando ―confirmó Namikaze mirándola preocupado.

―Eso confirma mis sospechas ―comentó la rubia bajando la mirada antes de cerrar los ojos―. Hay un topo en Konoha, pero no te preocupes por ello. Kakashi y Sakura se están haciendo cargo de eso ―explicó dejando más tranquilo a Menma.

—Respecto a los exámenes chunnin, lamento haberme retirado, pero Charasuke necesitaba atención médica —explicó inclinando la cabeza respetuosamente—. Al desconocer si nuestras identidades fueron descubiertas consideré prudente no arriesgarnos a ser apresados públicamente.

—No te preocupes por eso —dijo ella con una expresión comprensiva y hasta con cierto aire maternal—. Gracias a tu rana mensajera pude enviar a tiempo un recado justificando su retirada. Alegué que requería su presencia por asuntos urgentes de la aldea.

—Qué alivio —dijo Menma parándose derecho nuevamente.

—Pero no se confíen, puede que vuelva a solicitar sus servicios para completar está misión —advirtió Tsunade arrugando el entrecejo mientras leía unos documentos—. Por ahora necesito de informes precisos sin ningún detalle faltante. En estos momentos toda información es crucial. Eso es todo por ahora. Retírate.

—Tendré mi informe listo a primera hora de la mañana —aseguró Menma con confianza antes de salir de allí.

Cuando abandonó la torre Hokage, se encaminó hacia el hospital general de Konoha para revisarse sus propias heridas. No eran tan graves, pero no iba a confiarse. Entró al lugar y buscó a su amiga sabiendo que ella estaría cumpliendo su turno por esas horas, según un comentario de Shizune. La asistente de la Hokage al ver los cortes sin curar en su rostro le sugirió hacerse ver para una desinfección de las heridas. Ciertamente se descuidó bastante, pues estuvo todo el camino centrado en las heridas de Charasuke y no se tomó el tiempo de verse con cuidado. Era momento de solucionar eso y luego hacer el reporte. Así podría irse a dormir sin ninguna preocupación. Ese era el plan hasta que vio a Sakura besando a Rock Lee en el pasillo del hospital. Eso no era algo que esperaba ni pretendía ver, pero allí estaba, parado como un idiota observando como la novia de su mejor amigo se besaba con otro. Al darse cuenta de que eran observados Haruno soltó un grito de sorpresa.

―¡Menma! ―exclamó nerviosa y un poco asustada―. No esperaba verte por aquí.

―Yo no esperaba verte "ocupada" ―remarcó la última palabra mientras observaba a Rock Lee de arriba abajo.

―Yo puedo explicarlo ―se apresuró a decir Sakura―. Yo me encargo. Nos vemos más tarde, ¿sí? ―preguntó a Rock Lee sonriéndole con cariño.

―De acuerdo, Sakura-san ―respondió él antes de retirarse.

―Supongo que venías a tratar tus heridas, ¿no? ―cuestionó ella mientras habría la puerta de la habitación y le hacía señas de que pasara―. Adelante ―invitó gentilmente.

Sin emitir ni una sola palabra, el jinchuriki a paso calmado ingresó allí y se acomodó en una de las sillas del consultorio. Vio a su compañera buscar en el botiquín los elementos básicos para curarlo. Dejó los utensilios en una mesita al lado de donde él estaba sentado y procedió a revisarlo primero usando su chakra. Una leve luz verdosa iluminó la mano de ella mientras buscaba heridas internas o alguna anomalía indetectable por el ojo normal. Mientras lo hacía se dispuso a hablar al ver como aquellos ojos azules estaban regañándola en silencio.

―No estoy engañando a Charasuke ―afirmó rompiendo el silencio.

―Hasta donde sé, besarte con otro tipo mientras eres su novia es engaño ―contestó Menma seriamente―. Qué él sea un idiota infiel y mujeriego no te da derecho a hacer lo mismo sólo por…

―Él terminó conmigo ―interrumpió ella fijando su verdosa mirada en su persona.

―¿Cuándo? Si ustedes tuvieron una cita antes de irnos de misión ―le recordó verdaderamente confundido.

―Para eso fue nuestra cita ―aclaró Sakura soltando un suspiro antes de dejar de curarlo y sentarse a su lado un momento―. Me invitó a esa cita para despedirse de mí y ponerle fin a lo nuestro.

―Pero ustedes son soulmates ―dijo Namikaze recordando verle el nombre de su amiga.

―Como si eso le importara a Charasuke. ¿Olvidas que desde la academia dijo que eso no importa? ―interrogó riendo mientras se cubría la boca con su mano.

―Aun así…

―Además no somos soulmates ―agregó dejándolo con la boca abierta. Ella procedió a quitarse los guantes de sus manos y le mostró el nombre escrito en la palma de sus manos―. Quizás nunca te preguntaste por qué empecé a usar guantes. Esta es la razón.

Namikaze leyó las palmas de su amiga y allí decía "Rock" en la mano derecha y "Lee" en la mano izquierda. Siempre había creído que el cambio de ropa de su amiga se debía a la pubertad. Lo típico de dejar las ropas infantiles para pasar a usar otras que fueran acorde con su madurez. Él y el resto de sus compañeros también habían cambiado sus ropas. Especialmente aquellos que usaban pantaloncillos cortos y los sustituyeron por largos, como Neji o Charasuke. Dejando de lado los asuntos de la moda de su generación, Sakura era la única usando guantes en todo momento. No recordaba haberla visto sin ellos. Si no usaba los grises durante sus batallas usaba los de látex para atender pacientes, pero parecía lógico. Ahora veía que existía otra razón. Se dio cuenta que todos en el equipo siete escondieron el nombre de sus almas gemelas. "_Vaya y yo que creía que fui el único"._ Pensó Menma cayendo en cuenta.

―Eso no me dice por qué terminó contigo ―habló él retomando la conversación.

―Tú sabes que desde niños yo he estado enamorada de ti. Incluso rogaba que fuera tu nombre el que apareciera ―confesó echando la cabeza un poco hacia atrás mirando al techo―. Cuando cumplí catorce apareció el nombre de Rock Lee y pegué el grito en el cielo ―explicó con las mejillas sonrojadas―. Fui una tonta por tratarlo como a un adefesio, monstruo y muchos otros adjetivos que ahora me causan culpa y vergüenza.

―Si sabías que tu soulmate era él, ¿por qué salías con Charasuke? ―demandó saber viéndola de reojo.

―Charasuke siempre ha invitado a salir a toda chica que ve en su camino, incluyéndome ―dijo encogiéndose de hombros―. Como tú no me correspondías y mi otra opción era el "rarito", Chara se vio como una opción "decente".

―¿Te pareció decente salir con un tipo mujeriego?

―¿Te parece más decente salir con alguien al que atrapamos en el baño de las mujeres usando ropa interior femenina?

―Buen punto ―admitió recordando aquel escandalo en el que se vio envuelto el alumno de Gai.

―Charasuke no se tomaba nuestra relación en serio. Supongo que él sabía que no estábamos hechos el uno para el otro ―explicó mostrando una sonrisa cariñosa―. Así que antes de irse a esa misión dijo que no dejaría nada pendiente. Terminó conmigo porque dijo que yo merecía ser feliz ―confesó riendo un poco―. Me enojé y lo golpeé, incluso lloré. No sé muy bien porque lloré, pero luego de ponerme a pensar en lo que me hacía feliz y lo que quería para mí. Me di cuenta que sí quería a Rock Lee.

―¿Así de simple? ―preguntó Menma arqueando una ceja completamente incrédulo de aquella simpleza para resolver el asunto.

―A pesar de que fui pareja de Charasuke, Rock Lee jamás dejó de apoyarme y estar ahí para mí. Cuando mi relación terminó sólo fue cuestión de sincerarme y heme aquí, más feliz que nunca con mi novio ―expresó con un brillo especial en su mirada.

Namikaze podía verlo con facilidad. Su amiga era genuinamente feliz como nunca lo fue al lado de Uchiha. Siempre había culpado al desinterés del moreno en sostener una relación seria, pero parecía que algo se le había escapado de entre los dedos. Haruno no era feliz y no lo sería al lado de Charasuke ni aunque éste fuera el mejor novio del mundo. Su corazón había decidido por otro y el destino le daba su bendición a esa unión. Se sintió egoísta por alegrarse de que ella no fuera el alma gemela de su mejor amigo. Pese a su aprecio por ambos, no los quería juntos. Sus celos eran infantiles diría cualquiera, que debía ser respetuoso se podría exigir con razón, pero los sentimientos que guardaba por el menor del clan Uchiha eran irrefrenables.

―Gracias, Sakura ―dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla.

―Suerte cuando te toque con el playboy ―despidió ella riendo y al ver su cara de sorpresa agregó―. He visto el nombre "Sasuke" mientras te curaba.

Menma negó con la cabeza antes de salir de allí y ponerse a buscar a Charasuke. Ese idiota sabía más de lo que le había contado. Necesitaba saber qué hacía su nombre en su cuerpo y si ellos eran auténticos soulmates. ¿Si lo aceptaba como pareja su nombre también desaparecería? Esa pregunta estaba comiéndoselo vivo y sólo una persona podría responder a sus dudas. Estaba harto de vivir en la incertidumbre y frenar sus sentimientos. Mismos que la maldita marca le recordaba que existían. Se concentró en buscar el chakra de Uchiha y una vez que lo localizó corrió en su dirección. Le pondría fin a sus dilemas de una buena vez.

Los rayos del sol agonizantes acariciaron la roca en la cual estaba tallado el nombre de un demonio. Aquel ser maligno caído en batalla a manos del gran ninja Uchiha Sasuke, el antiguo Rokudaime. Nadie jamás entendió la razón de que tan grande personaje histórico le diera una lápida en donde le arrebató la vida. Algunos teorizaron que se trataba de una muestra de respeto hacia la única persona capaz de darle una batalla en igualdad de condiciones. Ya había un precedente de aquel sitio, dejado por Uchiha Madara y Hashirama Senju. Aun en la derrota, el nombre del fundador siguió siendo motivo de admiración y temor. La parte realmente inexplicable del comportamiento del fallecido Hokage era haber muerto frente a la tumba del demonio.

―¿Por qué viniste a este lugar? ―preguntó Charasuke tocando con la punta de los dedos la lápida de su antecesor―. ¿Qué habrás sido tú en su vida? ―cuestionó a la tumba del demonio al lado de la de Uchiha.

Cerró fuertemente sus puños antes de estrellar sus nudillos contra el suelo logrando hacerse una herida. Estaba frustrado y enojado con quien fue su antecesor. En su nacimiento se le otorgó su nombre en honor a él, pero más que motivo de halago era una maldición en vida. Mientras más averiguaba de la historia de Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto, más sentido cobraban aquellas visiones que lo atormentaban desde su pubertad. Él hiriendo a quienes eran sus amigos. ¿Por qué atacaría a Sakura con un chidori directo a su corazón? ¿Por qué juraría odio hacia su querido hermano mayor? Odiaba esas alucinaciones, pues sin querer en ocasiones repetía frases que debían permanecer sólo en sus sueños.

―¡¿Qué demonios hiciste en tu miserable vida como para arruinar la mía?! ―gritó desesperado volviendo a golpear el suelo al borde del llanto.

―¡Charasuke! ―llamó Menma apareciendo detrás suyo―. Al fin te encuentro. ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?

―Nada de tu incumbencia ―respondió en un tono de voz gélido mientras lentamente se levantaba recuperando la compostura.

―Estabas gritándole a las lápidas. Debió suceder algo, no me tomes por idiota ―exigió mirándolo con severidad. Se acercó al otro y lo sujetó del brazo por si intentaba escaparse de él nuevamente―. Tenemos que hablar ―dijo sin darle lugar a réplicas.

―¡Eso no es asunto tuyo! ―dijo soltándose bruscamente de su agarre―. ¿Qué te importa si estoy gritándole a unas lápidas? Es mi problema ―enfatizó tomando distancia de su compañero.

―Porque soy tu soulmate y merezco saber la verdad ―respondió Menma bajándose un poco la remera mostrándole su hombro con el nombre "Sasuke".

―Tú no sabes si eres mi soulmate, ni siquiera yo sé quién es ―dijo Charasuke mirándolo con desdén.

―¿Es por los otros nombres? ―inquirió Namikaze avanzando hacia el otro―. ¿Por qué los tienes?

―¡Lárgate! ―ordenó yendo hacia él para darle un puñetazo en el rostro―. No voy a hablar de eso contigo.

―Como quieras ―respondió el jinchuriki tras recibir el golpe―. Si así lo quieres, te lo sacaré a la fuerza ―dijo antes de regresarle el golpe.

Así dio inicio a un intercambio de puñetazos y patadas entre ellos. Era una suerte que aun no estuvieran recuperados de la misión, lo que evitó la utilización de ninjutsu. Y debido a lo improvisado de la batalla ni siquiera estaban armados. Su pelea se limitaba exclusivamente a la fuerza de sus puños. Iban bastante parejos en la pelea y por lo mismo se prolongó más de lo que hubieran querido. Cuando Menma lanzaba un derechazo recibía un golpe en su mejilla izquierda de parte del otro. Intercalaban con patadas y buscaban derribarse mutuamente. Charasuke logró romper la defensa de su compañero y lo hizo caer al suelo, pero el jinchuriki no caería solo. Lo sujetó fuertemente de la ropa y lo hizo caer junto a él. Mas aquello no detuvo la batalla y siguieron golpeándose mientras rodaban por el suelo. La luz del sol se perdió en el horizonte antes de que ellos terminaran tendidos completamente exhaustos.

―Terco ―dijo Menma respirando agitado recostado al lado del otro.

―Persistente ―insultó Charasuke boca abajo, pero cerca de él―. ¿Tanto te interesa quién es mi soulmate?

―Puedo volver a golpearte si necesitas pruebas ―bromeó mostrándole el puño―, pero sería cuando recupere el aliento.

―No, gracias ―respondió tomando grandes bocanadas de aire antes de disponerse a contarle acerca de ese asunto―. Realmente no sé muy bien que me sucede, pero mi hermano dijo que esos nombres podrían ser mis karmamates.

―¿Qué es eso? ―interrogó Menma completamente ignorante de aquel término.

―Según lo encontrado por Itachi son pecados que debo saldar por mi vida anterior ―respondió Uchiha con la mirada baja mientras recordaba lo leído al respecto.

_Por empezar, tenemos más de una. Y por eso almas gemelas no es imperiosamente un término romántico. Es gente con la que hemos vivido en otras vidas, y existe una forma de reconocimiento de sus almas que nos parecen familiares. O en la mirada, o al tocar las manos, ciertas cosas que nos hacen acordar. Las almas gemelas reencarnan en madre-hijo, hermana-hermano, esposa-esposo, amigos, rivales en amor, enemigos políticos, etc. Como sucede con todas las almas, ya que reencarnamos en grupo, tanto en grandes grupos, como en los pequeños dentro de esos mayores, o familias de almas. No se debe confundir a los integrantes de un grupo de reencarnación, con las almas gemelas. La confusión es fácil, puesto que los integrantes de un grupo pequeño (familias de almas) también pueden reencarnar como pareja o familiar cercano de otros compañeros de "clan" (por así llamar a los grupos mayores), sin que necesariamente sean almas gemelas; simplemente, tienen asuntos pendientes (karmas y dharmas) que solucionar entre sí. _

_El dharma es el karma positivo, es decir, en alguna vida alguien beneficia a otro y en esa misma o en otra encarnación el otro le devuelve el favor o tener un amor romántico, pues pueden ser madre-hijo, hermanos, amigos y hasta enemigos, con estos últimos se tiene un dharma negativo. Sin embargo, no deja de ser un alma especial con la que nos encontramos más frecuentemente y siempre en una relación cercana. A quienes comparten asuntos pendientes, sean positivos o negativos se les conoce como karmamates. Son igual de relevantes que los soulmates y con frecuencia se los confunde._

―Nunca había oído de eso. ¿Cómo obtuvo semejante información tu hermano?

―No subestimes a un ninja de élite ―dijo Charasuke sonriendo con orgullo―. El asunto también le interesa porque encontró su nombre en mi espalda ―dijo con tristeza.

―¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que tenías mi nombre? ―cuestionó Namikaze.

―No quiero que desaparezca ―confesó con su mirada brillosa, pero por aquel sentimiento de tristeza y culpa―. No sé si tu nombre desaparecerá si logró borrar los demás.

―Eso no lo podrías saber sin intentarlo ―comentó acercándose un poco al otro acariciando un poco su hombro a sabiendas que allí estaba su nombre escrito.

―¿Me estás proponiendo ser tu novio? ―interrogó curioso antes de cerrar los ojos para hablar. Siendo una tarea difícil por aquel repentino nudo en su garganta―. Tengo un alma sucia e indigna. No sé ni siquiera si te debo algo de una vida anterior o qué daños puedo causarte en esta ―confesó sin poder evitar que un par de lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas.

―Yo y sólo yo sé lo que quiero y mi deseo es estar a tu lado ―respondió Namikaze sujetando su mano con cariño―. Aún si mi nombre fuera borrado de tu piel, sólo quiero que quede grabado en tu memoria.

―Yo… he tenido visiones de mi vida pasada ―confesó tartamudeando temeroso de que revelar el contenido de aquellos recuerdos fuera odiado por la única persona que no quería perder―. Y yo a ti te…

―No importa ―interrumpió callándolo con un beso.

Sabía a lo que se refería. Él también tuvo visiones sobre un pasado juntos, lleno de dolor, tristeza y una separación que jamás debió suceder. Estar cerca de Charasuke le hacía evocar recuerdos de una vida que no era suya. Entendía el sentimiento de su antecesor. Cuando el demonio bijuu intentaba apoderarse de su cuerpo todo en lo que podía pensar era en un destello de luz en la mano de su amado poniéndole fin a su tormento. Nadie entendería jamás la magnitud del sacrificio realizado por Uchiha Sasuke y prefería ocultárselo a Charasuke. No había manera de explicar el pecado realizado por el Hokage y los motivos poco le importarían a su Uchiha, pero… En esta vida y por las que siguieran, iría tras su Uchiha sin importar nada.

_Lavaré con lágrimas la sangre de mi persona amada que mancha mis manos._

_Si los pecadores tenemos derecho a la redención permanente permíteme seguir a su lado así sea por un breve suspiro._

_Pues sin importar cuantas vidas deba repetir, lograré salvarle como en el pasado no pude._

Owari


End file.
